Marino High Spy
by blackflowers636
Summary: Ally is a secret spy and is assinged an undercover mission to attend Marino High as a normal student. With her unbelievably amazing skills, Austin becomes curious and decides to find out more. With all of the things happening and with Austin snooping around in her business, will Ally be able to complete her missions without giving away her secret identity?- Rated M, just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so first of all, all I want you guys to know is I know absolutely NOTHING about spies and missions and all that stuff. Just letting you know... And I am also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Ally's POV**

The name's Allyson Dawson. I'm sixteen years old. People would describe me as a petite, innocent, sweet little girl. That's all true, but what they don't know is this sweet little girl can do the unexpected. I can commit murder and get away with it. Lurk in the shadows, unseen, unheard. Not sounding so sweet and innocent anymore now, am I?

Now, obviously, not just any normal teenage girl can do all of those things. So, that makes me the complete opposite of a normal teenage girl. I've been through tragic, horrible and gruesome deaths. I've trained hard enough to bleed. I've darkened my heart to feel no pain. I've toughened up. Broken down. Let things go. Through all of that, I've learned to get back up, and never let myself fall again.

What am I, exactly? Well, you're about to find out.

**Narrator's POV ( Nobody's POV)**

Allyson sat on her hard bed in her secret underground room. She called it her 'lair' because it was made of all indestructible things. Her walls, the floor, the secret dark window that showed no light, the door, the bed, and all of the secret entrances, buttons, and trapdoors that contained secret rooms filled with highly advanced technology and weapons hidden in the shadows and walls. Now, that's a lot of things to remember, right? She knew every single nook and cranny, inch, or dust particle in the room.

She remained at the large computer system in the corner of the room, investigating. Her father, Lester Dawson, entered the room quietly. He was attempting to suprise her with a sneak attack to see how well she has trained over the years. The minute he stepped into the room, she jumped up into her 'defense' mode, twisted her father's arm behind his back, tripped him, and had him pinned in less than two seconds.

" Well, I see you've been practicing." Lester's voice came out muffled through the floor.

" Affirmative, Father, sir." Allyson said firmly.

" At ease, soldier." He ordered.

" Yes, sir." Allyson said, releasing her father. Finally free, he stood up straight in his 'professional' stance. As did Allyson.

" I could have gotten out of that easily." He said. Allyson did nothing but answer with a small smile, which faltered quickly. She was too serious to laugh. Sometimes, they would have good times and act like a normal father and daughter. Those were the good times...

They stood there for a little while in the same position before Lester started laughing. Allyson stayed in position and tried to contain her laughter. She lasted pretty long before joining her father. Her guard was down. He took this opportunity to take her down.

" Sir, I would counter- attack, but I have a feeling that this is another reminder lesson?" Allyson said, muffling her voice into the floor.

" Affirmitave, Allyson." He said. " Never let your guard down. "

" Yes, sir." She said, still muffling her voice into the floor.

" Now, since you brought up your counter- attack, preform it. " He ordered. Before he finished his sentence, Allyson was already on the move. In less than another two more seconds, she had her father pinned, once again onto the floor.

" Release. " He demanded. Once released, he stood up into his professional stance again. " I have a mission to assign.'' He said.

" I am listening, sir." Allyson said.

" Next week, you are to attend Marino High as a normal teenage student. Do not attract attention to yourself at any cause. If you are visited by any person who is not supposed to be in that location, you are to investigate before you act in case it is a false alarm. Only do what you need to do. I will check in with you if something goes unplanned. " He instructed. " Understood, Allyson?"

" Yes, sir." She answered.

" You have a week to prepare and train yourself to behave like a normal highschool student, but do not forget your skills. Do not give away you identity. That is the most important thing you must know. Now, off you go to training." Lester said, shooing her away.

" Yes, Sir." Allyson said.

" Wait, one more thing. " Lester stopped her. " You will go by the name of Ally Dawson."

" Yes, sir." Allyson saluted.

" Dismissed." Lester said as Allyson went off to train.

She went to her first class, it was just like going to a real school, except she had to learn how to be less educated so it would look like she's staying with the class and learning just like them because she was highly advanced in education; she was extremely intelligent.

She learned how to 'text talk' and use 'slang' words, do her hair, dress like a normal girl, she even learned how to put on makeup. She already knew all of this, but went along anyways. The people working with her underestimated her greatly. They didn't expect her to know anything they didn't teach her. But she knew. Even though she didn't want to and already knew, she had to sit through a lesson about flirting with boys just to blend in.

" Permission to speak?" Allyson sent a look to her instructor, Karen. **( I made that up, DON'T OWN.)**

"Granted." She said.

" My father instructed me to not draw attention to myself, will I have to really act like this? I think doing most of this will most likely draw unwanted attention to myself." Allyson said.

" Yes, I agree. But, you do have to know all of this." Karen said.

" Yes, Miss." Allyson said.

She sat through lessons the whole day and she paid attention, but was thinking in the back of her mind, _Why do they have all of these lessons for one day? How many lessons will I have to sit through the WHOLE week?_

Now, if you read your clock right now, it would probably read 11:00 PM, that's when she was dismissed. Not really that bad for Allyson, though because she's stayed up for extremely long periods of time, training or doing something else.

Once dismissed, she made her way back to her room, did her night routine, flicked off the lights, and crawled under the covers. Not being able to sleep due to the excitment of actually going to a real school, she stared at where she knew one of her hidden cameras where and tried to see if she could see it. She couldn't, but she knew it was there. She put it there, herself. She got bored and decided to do something tiring, that was almost impossible since she trained so hard and late she hardly ever got tired.

Now thinking about her hidden camera, she decided to check the footage to see if anything exciting or creepy happened. The only weird thing she saw was nothing. The screen square that she was looking at was completely black. The other camera screens were working just fine. She suddenly became suspicious, but definitely not frightened. She was fearless.

She flicked the lights back on and looked around to see if she could find it. She checked the screen again only to see herself on the screen. From the angel it was in, she could easily tell that it was right behind her on the floor. She picked it up and place it back where it belonged.

Wondering how her security camera ended up on the floor, she rewinded the footage to about an hour ago, and found something interesting. There was a figure in a dark suit that looked like a man, roaming around in her 'lair'. She switched the camera to night vision and saw him feel around the camera until his fingers blocked the screen. She heard him grunt in confusion before he tossed it to the side, landing on the floor. All she was thinking about was how he got into her lair. Then she mentally smacked herself. She must've accidentally turned off her alarm earlier when she bumped into the key while saluting to her father.

The screen showed the man crouching down low into a dark corner of her closet and slowly close her door, probably waiting for her. If he was an assassin then she wondered why he didn't attack her earlier when she went in there to change into her sleepwear. She switched to the camera in the closet and watched closely. The recording showed her closet scan the man and realize that he wasn't her, and activated one of her quiet guns that shot him in the leg so he couldn't run. Now, she had an injured or possibly dead, man in her closet. She had sensed something wrong when she came in, but didn't think anything of it. The screen showed the guy clutching his leg and obviously holding in a scream.

Knowing this had to be dealt with, she walked over to her closet with a small knife, just in case. Climbing on top of the closet in case he came charging out, she opened the door and waited. While waiting, she kept a close eye on her computer screen. Not seeing anything, she tipped the closet by kicking it slightly. The small force from her kick, sent the man falling onto the middle of the floor. The movement activated the scan and guns, shooting the intruder's leg once again. Fresh blood oozed out, washing away the previous dried blood.

Knowing he was injured and not much of a threat anymore, she kicked the doors open and tackled the man. He gasped in suprise and tried to fight back but Allyson had him pinned down.

" Let me go." He groaned into the floor. Allyson said nothing to give herself away. " Not talking?'' Allyson twisted his arm behind his back to shut him up. " I suppose you want information?" He asked. She wanted to talk, but she noticed he was wearing a wire. That, and she could hear the guy yelling at the idiot to shut up and not tell her anything. " I was sent to kill you." That was it. She crushed the microphone and wrapped the wire around the man's throat to pull his face up, exposing his neck which Allyson sliced.

She put the man in a body bag (Yes, she has those just lying around.) but not without noticing the man's idiot boss had his name printed on the microphone.

She dragged the bag out into the hall and not wanting to disturb her father or anyone else, she dumped the man's body into the room for dead bodies ( Yes, they have that.) in the prison. Relieved she no longer had anyone in her room, she walked back to her lair. Activating the disinfecting system, she crawled back under her covers and fell alseep, still thinking about the boss' name.

Now, what is she exactly? Well, starting next week, she would become:

The Marino High Spy.

**A/N: So, one question, who should the boss be? Just a made up name? Or Someone already known? I was thinking Jimmy Starr, but I don't want to have anyone die or anything. I'll figure something out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Narrator's POV ( Nobody's POV)**

Allyson woke up a little early the next morning to try and teach herself how to blend in and not draw attention. She went over everything that she knew and learned.

" I think I'm getting pretty good at this." Allyson said. She looked at the clock; she had a few hours before she had to go to class. Honestly, she was getting bored of training to be a teenager when she was already one. " Eh, I've got time." She shrugged, deciding to focus on training her skills instead how to live her life as a normal person.

By the time her door was knocked on to remind her to get to class, Allyson was drenched in sweat, panting like a dog, and in the middle of doing one of her thousands of pull-ups. She wasn't even tired even though she looked like she was.

" Enter!" Allyson yelled, grabbing a small towel to dry herself off. One of her father's assisstants entered the room. **(By the way, Lester is like, the head of the place. He's is the 'boss' of the whole place.)**

" Erm, miss Dawson? Your lessons are about to begin." He said.

" Alright, uh, just give me a minute to change." Allyson said.

" Yes, Miss." He said, stepping out of the room.

Allyson took a really quick shower, changed into a black tank top and tight black pants. With only five minutes to get to class on time, she bolted out the door ( not forgetting to activate her security system first.) and dashed down the hall, sliding, jumping, and dodging everyone in her way.

Swinging into the room with eight seconds to spare before the minute changed, Allyson slid into her desk without Karen noticing.

" Well, looks like Allyson is late." Karen mumbled.

" Present." Allyson said, raising her hand. Karen turned around and laughed slightly.

" Ready to learn?" Karen asked as Allyson nodded her head.

She learned about dressing like a girl this time. She learned how to dress pretty, yet not draw too much attention to herself. She didn't really care about dressing pretty. She was just planning on wearing her usuall 'lazy' attire. You know, baggy clothes and 'lazy' hair. Guess she didn't have much of a fabulous 'girly' fashion.

It was still early when her lesson was over, so Allyson decided to discover more about the microphone. As she looked closer, she recognized the name. It was a woman's name. Suddenly, Allyson's mind played a flashback. She remembered.

_It was one of her father's best friends. She always liked Allyson's father. Once Lester settled down with Allyson's mother, Penny, his 'buddy' became jealous. _

_Soon, Penny drove them further apart until finally, she married him. Lester's buddy became furious and even tried to sabotage their marriage a couple of times. Nothing worked because soon, they had Allyson. That threw Lester's buddy into rage. She broke into Lester's house in the middle of the night while they were all sleeping, and killed Penny. She was also about to kill Allyson, too if Lester hadn't woken up. So, she panicked and jumped out the window. She didn't die, but she ran away. _

_Unfortunately, while jumping out the window, she dropped the knife and it managed to cut Allyson's chest, leaving a deep scar near her heart. It wasn't very visible unless Allyson was wearing a bikini or something. Which is also why, she never went swiming in one. That, and there were many perverted guys willing to swarm around her for attention. Along with the rest of her, Allyson's body __was__ rather attractive to young men. Just saying..._

_The longer Allyson looked at the crushed name on the broken microphone, the angrier she got. She traced a finger along her scar, tears slipping out as flashbacks of her and her mother played in her mind. She never got to know her mother. She was killed exactly one week after Allyson's second birthday. She never knew what was going on, all she knew was, her dearest mother was in pain, and sharp, pointy knives hurt when pierced into skin. She remembers waking up in the bright white hospital room, breathing hard and pain exploding from her chest. Her throat was burning sore from crying and screaming._

_After crying so much, the doctors injected her with a sleeping serum that made her whole body go numb and her vision become dark. Of course, being only a child, she had no idea what was happening. She was scared. _

_She remembers waking up to cold air and blinding lights. Her throat still sore, every part of her body aching with pain, and her beloved mother and father nowhere to be seen. Even as a baby, Allyson was very intelligent. She knew the colors around her, where she was, basically everything._

Growing up without a mother to lead you through life was difficult. Especially if you've spent all of that time hunting and killing people. All of that was pleasing and exciting to Allyson, but there has not been a second of her life where Allyson has not thought about her mother.

Most importantly, who was the cause of her mother's ended life. Her father's past best friend. The one woman who was responsible for all of her misery and pain. The woman who killed her mother, who ruined her parents' beautiful marriage, who almost killed her, who is to blame for everything Allyson was put through.

The one and only cruel, evil, devil: Demonica Dixon

**A/N: Yeah, that one was kind of short. So, I decided to make Demonica the bad guy because if I were planning on killing her,( Which I might.) Then, I wouldn't have a problem with it because I don't really care if she dies or gets hurt, and not many people ever make her the bad guy in their stories so, I'm trying something new. Besides, I don't really care about her. That's why I didn't do Jimmy, because he is 1) An important character, and 2) I actually care about him getting harsh treatment. Demonica is not in my 'favorite person' list. ( I don't really have a favorite person list, just saying.) Hope you like the next chapter. I'm hoping to put Austin in it, or at least another character. I might just skip all of Ally's lessons and have her go right on to school. And sorry about all that 'Allyson' instead of 'Ally' stuff, I just thought Allyson sounded more professional. I'm going to make it Ally when she starts attending the school. Whoa, big Author's note, Sorry. Bye now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Ally's POV**

I was still a little torn at what I'd discovered but quickly gathered myself together and placed the crushed microphone into one of my secret compartment drawers and locked it up. Only after a couple of scans and tests to make sure there were no tracking devices on it. So, one more thing about Demonica, I don't know if it's obvious or not, but she really wants to kill me. What a great thing to want to know, right? An old, crazy hag who murdered your mother wants you dead? Yeah... no.

**Narrator's POV**

Besides the whole Demonica thing, the weeks have gone by and tomorrow is when Allyson would have to start school. She was pretty pumped, yet a little nervous at the same time. It had already been about a month into the school year, and well, you may or may not know how it feels to be the new kid. Walking in one day, not knowing anyone or anything. Allyson wasn't all too nervous though, she did a little research on Marino High and learned all of the teacher's name, and some of the students' names. You know, the , as the populars would call it, 'nerds' who won certain special awards.

Anyways, today was her last day of training for school. Today was a big lesson, she had to train ALL DAY. She was supposed to go over her plans. She already knew her schedule because she hacked into the files until she found hers and already memorized everything. What? She was excited. Don't judge her. Today she was basically going to play 'school' with Karen today.

That would take about eight hours of the day. She speed-walked to Karen's training room and practiced going to her first hour, P.E. She had to learn how to be less aggresive and flexible and all ninja-like so no one would suspect anything.

Her first test was to be ambushed with dodgeballs and see what she would do. She was supposed to at least let one hit her, but she basically crushed all of them before they could even get more than a foot away from her.

" Sorry..." Allyson shrunk back sheepishly as Karen shook her head in disappointment. The squeak of the rushing air pushing out of the deflating ball, filling the silence.

" From the beginning." She announced, walking over to the machine and pressing the button. Allyson dodged some, almost like a normal teenage girl. Well, an 'aggressive' teenage girl. A regular teenage girl would cower in the corner in a small group of friends and let the guys do all the work. When Allyson thought it was a good time and just about when most of the class would be out of the game already, she finally let one hit her. "Well done, Allyson." Karen clapped. " Now, off to reading."

Reading, Social Studies, Math, and Science were all simple. All she had to do was talk when she was called on. The classes were exciting, but the most exciting one to her was Music. Music was her passion and her escape from the world. Sometimes, it was just a thing to past time or really let herself go.

" Oof!" Allyson puffed as she plopped onto her bed. All she could think about was when she would be going to school. What would her first impression be? What would she wear? Who would speak to her first? " Ah... Can't wait. " She whispered to herself.

Getting up, Allyson went to the bathroom, took a long, hot shower, got dressed in a tank top and shorts and dried her hair, then put it up in a messy bun. After that, she brushed her teeth, and crawled into bed.

Set her systems up before her eyelids drooped closed and she drifted off to sleep.

Allyson woke up extra early feeling as happy as ever.

"School! School! School! I'm going to school! " She sung as she pranced around, getting ready for the day. She really wanted to be a normal student, but knew she was only there for a reason and that she would never be a normal person. Turns out, a guy who works for one of our enemies attends Marino High and Allyson was there to investigate before taking them down. Hopefully whoever goes there, would lead her to the whole clan. But the only problem, Allyson had only an idea on what the person looked like.

With all of her lessons, Allyson hoped that a simple light blue striped sweater and dark blue jeans would do. Allyson also tried applying some very light makeup, but didn't like how the makeup particles clung to her face, so she washed it all off and grabbed her bag on her way out the door, through the other door, past some ID scans, through another door, then- well there were a lot of doors, I think you get the point.

**Ally's POV**

The cool breeze brushed across my face as I finally made it outside and the sun's light blinded me the second I walked out. Guess that's what I get for staying in all my life in a dark underground secret lair.

The school was so packed with teenagers and now I was having some seconds thoughts about highschool being a good thing. The guys were screaming my ears off and fighting, and their pants sunk so low, everyone could see what I'm pretty they didn't want to see. Is that supposed to be a fashion trend? Or the effect of getting pantsed too many times?

Not to mention the girls. They were being total sluts, dancing on the poles that held the school up with barely enough on to call clothes, dancing on guys, or just making out with every new guys they see. This one girl, judging by how many different guys she has made out with in the last ten seconds, would probably hook up with all the guys in the whole school if she could, she probably already did.

I was probably about halfway to my locker, when I crashed into someone.

" HEY! Watch where you're going!" A short latina with small black curls and an interesting sense of fashion, yelled.

" Sorry, I-"

" Hey, you're the new girl, Ally, right?'' She asked.

" Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

" You're in all of my classes. I'm Trish, your guide. It was either me, or Austin, because we both have all classes with you and let's just say, you're lucky to have bumped into me first than Austin. " She explained. " He's not exactly... hmm, what's the word, 'nice' to people. You want the definition of Asshole? That's Austin."

'' Well, that's probably someting I would need to know. What does he look like?" I asked.

" He's-"

" Amazingly sexy, hot, awesome- I could go on for days, but I think the only important one is the one where I show you some tips on how to rock a bed." Some cocky blonde guy said, walking up from behind Trish. We both crossed our arms at his lame attempt to 'get with me' while I scowled at his hungry eyes scanning my body.

" No thanks, I would rather do anything else." I glared.

" What?" He sputtered.

" Sorry, but not sorry." I smiled my most innocent smile. He stayed, dumbfounded, still leaning against the locker next to mine.

" Oh, I see how it is, playin' hard-to-get, eh?" His smirk growing wider with each word.

" Heh-heh, yeah...no." I gave him a fake laugh. " I really mean it. You don't interest me at all." I deadpanned. Although, secretly found Austin extremely attractive. If only he wasn't a total player.

" But, no girl has ever turned all this down before.'' He gestured to himself.

" Well, If I'm a girl, then I think 'all that' has just been turned down." I gestured towards him.

" C'mon, Ally. This is just starting to get sad." Trish said before dragging me away. " Too bad he's a player, you two would actually make a good couple."

" Whaaat?" I faked a blush. **( I don't know if that's possible, but it is now.)**

" Oh, no way. You like him!" Trish exclaimed. " That is sooo cute! But so very, very bad." She added quickly and started pacing.

" Calm down! I think he's cute, but at least now I know him and would never agree to be with him." I said.

" Good. You two, cute, but horrible." She sighed as we walked into the gym.

" It would be disgusting, too. Judging his reputation and attitude, he's probably been with all of the Barbies at this school. He probably lost his virginity already." I said walking into the changing room.

" Yeah, he's actually a pretty dark dude, but nobody knows why." Trish said as I was tying my shoes.

" Hmm, dark dude? " I mumbled to myself as I walked out while the rest of the girls were still getting ready. Why would they need to put on makeup for P.E.? I guess they're not going to participate.

I was the first person out so I started stretching out my arms and legs until I felt eyes on me and was about to turn around but a wolf whistle beat me to it. I turned around to find myself face-to-face with the blonde.

" Nice ass, Ally." He smirked, scanning my body once more. " And body."

" Are you done, now?'' I crossed my arms, annoyed.

" I don't think I'll ever be done looking at a body like that." He said, still checking me out.

" Well, I'm done looking at a face like that." I said, walking away. Too bad I was too close to a wall because soon, I was pinned with only the scent of a fresh summer breeze around me and the urge to slaughter the blonde on the spot.

" What's the hurry, Ally-Cat?'' He whispered huskily into my ear, his lips slightly brushing against my earlobe. I couldn't take it anymore and punched his chest with the least amount of force that I could. Even my weakest punch ever, sent him flying a few feet before falling onto the floor.

I faked a panic and rushed to his side. " I'm so sorry!" No I'm not. " But seriously, how were you NOT expecting me to do something. Can't you just accept that I don't find anything interesting about you? " Yes I do. " Just deal with rejection and leave me alone." Please don't.

" If I didn't really like you, I would've. Don't you think I would have left you alone by now if I didn't like you the way I do?" He said.

" So, wait, wait, wait. This, " I gestured between us. " Is real to you? You actually like me?"

" Yes, Now will you please not run away anymore?" He asked.

" No." I said. " I don't believe this is real. You have a reputation and I know you won't give it all up just for me, a girl you just met."

" What? I just poured out my feelings to you and you say no?" He exclaimed.

" Not all of your feelings. I don't believe any of that was true. You are still a player, and I don't want to get into all that." I said, getting up. He still lay on the floor, watching me walk away. Trish came out and some other girls finally came out behind her and once they saw Austin on the floor, all of the 'Barbies' sped to his side. Some other girls like me and Trish just stayed back and rolled our eyes.

The whistle blew, announcing the beginning of dodgeball. Great. Hopefully I don't crush anything... Or anyone.


End file.
